Fast Food
by dragonmage27
Summary: Now a randomly updated drabble series: 1 Mukuro, Hibari, Hamburgers. 2 Dino, Hibari, Whopper. Rated T to be safe
1. McDonalds

Dragonmage27: Evidence that I have contracted the Reborn! disease...it's a very short cracky 6918 drabble, using american currency because I was too in a rush to convert.

Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn! or McDonalds

Hibari entered McDonalds with a tic over his left eye. It was lunch time and the fast food restaurant was packed with crying children, worried mothers, elementary students out with their friends and loud boisterous high schoolers who were out for a bite. Dodging as a hyperactive kid with grape soda nearly ran into, he muttered under his breath, "must resist...biting...these...herbivores...to death..."

Perhaps it was his reputation, or his clenched fists, or his arms that were moving to reach for his tonfas, or those murderous eyes, but all of a sudden, the long line that was painstakingly moving so slow had disappeared. Everyone had stopped eating, playing, talking and breathing. Staring at him with scared eyes, a couple who were in front of him gestured toward the cash register. "Please sir, go ahead. You seem to be in a hurry."

Stalking up to the counter he muttered, "two hamburgers to go," while staring at the small menu on the desk.

"Is that all?" That voice...was strangely familiar. "Kyouya..." drawled out a coy voice and Hibari jerked up his head. Mismatched eyes and purple hair tied up like a pineapple.

Hibari growled. "Rokudou Mukuro..."

Before he could reach for his tonfas, Mukuro shoved a bag in his face. "Two hamburgers to go, that will be 2.16."

Instead of going for his wallet, the disciplinary committee president sneered. "What are you doing here?"

With great flare Mukuro exclaimed, "Paying up my debt to society!" He look behind Hibari. "Sorry Kyouya, can't talk with you. You're holding up my line."

Hibari growled again, "as if I'm going to pay you."

Mukuro sighed. "You're making it difficult for me. I can't let you go without paying." Using his left hand to grab Hibari's hand that held the bag, he leaned across the counter and swooped down upon Hibari's lips. Taken back, Hibari let out an unwilling moan. Sneaking his right hand around Hibari, Mukuro reached into the boy's back pocket to pull out a five dollar bill.

Releasing the hold on the bewildered boy, Mukuro quickly counted out change. Placing it on the still-in-shock boy's hand, he smirked and grinned to the stunned audience watching. "Here at McDonalds, we have things that make you go 'mmmm'."

_Start: 8:21_

_Stop: 8:40_

_Exactly 19 minutes._

Dragonmage27: This was done instead of doing my english paper..wonderful. This is also my first ever shonen ai written...and it's not even my OTP...review?


	2. Burger King

Dragonmage27: I'm thinking of turning this into a series of random Fast Foods and slogans (because fast food is the TRUE food of America that is so popular, its found in Japan. This is my second time writing BL so...please give me feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Burger King or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Dodging the tonfa that nearly took out his eye, Dino leapt back and swung his whip to stop the tonfas in motion

Dodging the tonfa that nearly took out his eye, Dino leapt back and swung his whip to stop the tonfas in motion. Time stopped as the Cavollone head stared at the younger boy. Breathing hard, the fearsome Hibari Kyouya had small scrapes littering his pale face and wind-swept hair. Dino's eyes strayed down to the skin showing from Hibari's partially unbuttoned school shirt. Before his eyes strayed lower, Dino mentally slapped himself and looked up before Hibari caught him staring.

Too late. "What are you staring at?" growled out HIbaria as he tried to tug his tonfas out from Dino's entanglement.

Laughing nervously, Dino rubbed the back of his head with his unoccupied hand, "Let's get something to eat okay?" Looking at the setting sun that was showing less and less illumination as they stayed, Dino continued, "It's getting pretty late."

Dino smiled widely as Hibari muttered a soft "fine" and followed after Dino who was walking towards Romario next to the car. Opening the backdoor for Hibari, who was grudgingly got in; it surprised the Disciplinary Committee President as the Italian slipped inside the seat next to the younger boy.

"Do you prefer a certain place to eat Kyouya?"

No reply.

Shrugging, Dino looked excited. "Let's go to where we went this morning Romario. I want to try that new item on the menu. The one they were advertising back in Italy."

Romario nodded and ignited the engine. "Boss, would you be eating inside or somewhere else?"

"Eh, I think it'll be a bit too crowded there for Kyouya. Let's drive to the park near our hotel and eat it there later."

Romario started driving towards their destination as all three sat in silence until Romario pulled up and stopped at the drive-through for the popular fast food chain. "Shall we eat here?"

Hibari let his eyes sweep over the huge fluorescent sign reading "Burger King" and glanced at Dino impassively. Still no reply.

Dino laughed, "I heard that you liked hamburgers, so I'll get you a Whopper." Nodding to himself as he received silence, Dino gave Romario the order and leaned back against the leather cushion, stretching out the knots in his back.

A moment later, Romario took the bag of food handed to him and drove off toward the park. As they arrived at their next location, Romario reached inside the bag, pulled out a sandwich and told his boss, "I'll be eating by the trees."

Dino smiled, "Thank you Romario." Handing Hibari a sandwich, he watched as the younger boy opened up the sandwich and stared at it with distaste at the misshapen bun and messily smeared mayonnaise. Turning away from the boy eating, Dino busied himself with pulling his own meal out of the bag until he glanced back towards Hibari and was surprised the boy was almost half done. Slapping his hand to his forehead Dino exclaimed, "Oh I can't believe I forgot. I'm really sorry, I was so busy with the training I forgot we didn't have lunch."

Hibari looked up from his food and scowled, but his biting remark was held back as Dino started chuckling at him. Hibari looked more displeased as he asked in a low voice, "what?"

Dino reached out a hand toward Hibari's face and as the surprised boy reached up his hand to block the Italian but Dino just grabbed Hibari wrist with his remaining hand. Gently gripping Hibari's chin, Dino tilted it up and used his thumb to smear the ketchup at the corner of the young boy's mouth.

Startled by Dino's gentleness and action, Hibari wrestled away and growled fiercely at his tutor. "What do you think your doing?"

Dino just smiled, "you had some ketchup smeared on your lips. Oops, seems I missed some." Tossing his still wrapped burger at the unoccupied passenger seat, he leaned over at caught Hibari's lips.

Pushing Hibari's body down against the seat, Dino shared a one-sided passionate kiss until Hibari relented and melted into the kiss. While the boy was still, Dino moved his hands towards the buttons of Hibari's shirt.

Accidently smearing the ketchup on it, Dino pulled away from the heavily breathing Hibari and whispered dangerously close in his ear. "Sorry I got ketchup on your shirt. I'll take it off for you," he said suggestively.

While Hibari was disorientated and blushing (or was that anger?) Dino nibbled on Hibari's ear and received a soft moan. As Dino started unbuttoning the boy's shirt, Hibari finally snapped back to reality and gripped the Italian's wrist tightly.

Dino looked at Hibari's face and while it was still flushed red, his eyes had a look of confusion, anger and lust. With his hair mussed up against the seat's leather cushions and his shirt revealing skin Dino thought, "God he looks so fuckable."

Twisting his large hands so they locked Hibari's wrists together, he swooped down for another kiss, this time for gentle than the last. Hibari's eyes widened slightly as Dino licked his bottom lip for entrance and mindlessly opened his mouth. Dino's eyes brightened immensely and started work his tongue's magic until Hibari, who never gave up the chance to engage in a fight, fought for dominance as their tongues clashed.

Finally, both boys pulled away as they ran out of oxygen and just stared at each other. With slightly bruised lips, Hibari, still breathing heavily grounded out, "…bite…death…right here."

Dino recognized Hibari's catchphrase but couldn't help but tease the young Japanese boy. "Oh here? I wanted to continue at the hotel but its fine by me." Moving his head down to the boy's collarbone, he bit down on the boy's skin. "Have it your way."

Dragonmage27: Just wondering, does anybody actually catch the slogan references? Thank you for reading! Review?


End file.
